


No Need to Say Goodbye

by Polyhexian



Series: Excerpts from an Electronic Empire [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Robots, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Commander Seax stops in to go over paperwork with the leader of her nation.
Relationships: Seax/Ricochet
Series: Excerpts from an Electronic Empire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126772





	No Need to Say Goodbye

Prince Ricochet stared out of the window in his quarters and into cold space beyond, the stars glimmering endlessly in the distance. He adjusted the focus of his optical sensors, looking instead at his reflection in the glass. A melancholy maroon and gold plated Mechanoid stared back at him, adorned with elegant plating and precise detailing. Glowing amber eyes tracked across his image and narrowed as if they didn't entirely like what they saw. 

He was a strange looking mech to his eyes, with a thick baseform and thin armour above it. His plating split open at seams and joints in fanciful, finely crafted ways that would buckle and crumple immediately in a fight. It was obvious just from looking at him he had never seen and would never see combat. He'd been built by his own kind, unlike the robot he was waiting for. His lover, his military commander fighting to liberate their kind from human oppression. 

Seax had dragged herself up from the dregs, built by organics as one of the models given some of the shortest lifespans, the least capability in combat. Depersonalizing and humiliating service that didn't endear her to organic sympathy. She had freed herself under her own power before she smuggled herself off-planet to join the Mechanoid Liberation Army, and Ricochet had met her at her induction ceremony.

Something about her had struck him and he'd never quite placed a finger on why- she was beautiful, certainly, but at the time she'd been so covered in organic-mimicking sculpted silicone that he hadn't been entirely able to gauge what she actually looked like. Perhaps it was her eyes, strikingly blue, glowing even behind the facade. She looked at him and she saw him in a way he'd never been seen before.

He missed her terribly.

Ricochet skimmed the datapad in his hand idly, scrolling through endless expenditure reports and requisition notifications. He tapped his bioprint signature on all of them absently- they needed his sign off, but, it wasn’t like Seax hadn’t already eagerly sifted through them for him. He hardly needed to afford them his full attention.

There was a knock at the door to his quarters and he looked up and pinged whoever it was for an ID print.

“It’s me!” Seax’s voice called through the door, and Ricochet perked up instantly, putting the datapad on the side table and rising. He keyed the door open and it slid aside into the wall with a _snk_ , revealing Seax’s scuffed white faceplate and her sharp smile.

“I didn’t expect you to be back until tomorrow,” said Ricochet, stepping to the side. Seax passed through the doorway and brushed the keypad to close the door.

“My shuttle landed early,” said Seax with a sigh, “We negotiated a ceasefire for the range. The locals were more than ready to be rid of me; they very much enjoy pretending things are peaceful and there's not a war knocking at their door.”

Ricochet sunk back into his chair and put his head in his hands, “Did they really give you that much trouble?”

Seax chuckled softly and slid back to sit on his desk, leaning back on her hands. “The head of local security attacked me.”

“Excuse me?”

"That's right. Tackled me right out of a car. Carved a twenty foot crater through the ground. He thought I was selling his human partner to the Americans."

"Human partner?" Ricochet echoed, "The- is that the asylum fellow?"

"That's the one."

"The gossip on them is fascinating. Do you think it's an act? I wondered if it was a ploy for asylum status."

She rolled her optics. "No. No, they're definitely serious. That mech puffed up like a furious bird every time he saw me, thinking I was going to deport his human."

"Fascinating," Ricochet repeated, "It's probably a good thing. Wouldn't it be nice to end this war with diplomacy some day?"

Seax was silent for a moment. “Diplomacy is never going to end the war in our favour, Ricochet.”

Ricochet scratched the rust scars in the joints of his elbow absently, “I know that.”

“Do you?”

Ricochet leaned on his servo, casting his optics absently out the port window and into the dark starscape beyond, but didn’t otherwise respond.

Seax softened and sighed, picking up Ricochet’s datapad from his desk, “Let’s see how far you got in your paperwork while I was gone, at least.”

“Not as far as you expected, I’m sure.”

“Oh, no,” said Seax with a wry smile tugging at her faceplate, “You got as far as I expected. Just not as far as I wanted.”

“At least I never surprise you.”

“I do appreciate that,” Seax said, giving Ricochet a soft kiss on the top of his helmet with a little metallic tink.

“I’m glad you didn’t get hurt,” Ricochet said, “I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

“I know. The whole war would fall apart, the aristocracy would take over, the organics would push back and life as we know it would come to a grinding halt. I missed you, too.”

“Oh yeah?” said Ricochet, cheekily, tugging gently at Seax’s waist pauldron, “How much?”

Seax snorted, “You are so needy.”

“You love it. You missed me.”

“I may have.”

Seax was a lovely creature, thin and bipedal, plated with deeply scored blue-grey armour and thin claws that excited him especially. Her cyan optics glowed enticingly, never failing to hypnotize him.

Seax leaned down and pressed their lips together softly, then hungrily, as if the taste had suddenly reminded her of how much she’d craved it. She put the datapad back on the table.

Ricochet’s hands wandered up to Seax’s thigh armour, running his fingers along the deep grooves and seam lines between the metal plates. Seax purred appreciatively at the touch into Ricochet’s mouth and slipped down off the desk and into his lap.

She let her servos fall to Ricochet’s sides, digging into the sensitive areas where armour plating connected that rarely saw touch; she moved her mouth away from Ricochet’s onto his neck, suckling at the sharp chrome pleating. 

“And here I was thinking you would be tired when you got back,” Ricochet chuckled, letting his hands stray upward to stroke Seax’s chest plating with hunger. Seax grunted dismissively and angled her hips to grind her crotch downward and into Ricochet’s lap, his fans kicking on with a dull whirr.

Seax rolled her hips against the prince hungrily, still mouthing at his neck cabling as her talons pressed dangerously against the pistons of his shoulders.

“Open up,” Ricochet whispered, and Seax moaned appreciatively into his collar struts, her modesty plating rolling back and away to reveal her array, already dripping bright blue synthetic lubricant at the seam lines and onto Ricochet’s closed panel. 

“Look at that,” said Ricochet mischievously, sliding his right servo down Seax’s side, over her abdomen and between the metal folds of her thighs to toy with the moist and delicate mesh of her silicone crafted entrance, “A few kisses and you’re already dripping for me?”

“Ah,” gasped Seax as Ricochet slipped a teasing finger inside, “Well, I’ve been so busy, ah- I haven’t exactly had the chance to see to myself since I last- last saw you.”

“Wow,” said Ricochet, slipping in another and teasing them apart gently while Seax mewled into his shoulder, pleased, “Been waiting for me two whole months? I would have kept my hands away from myself if I’d known. I hate the idea of your suffering alone.”

“Mm,” said Seax, “Well, it certainly wasn’t intentional. Don’t- ah- don’t go thinking you’re that worth waiting for, now.”

“Hum, I’m alright,” Ricochet said and slipped in a third finger, quickly, and Seax straightened her back struts, waggling her hips downward and onto Ricochet’s hand with a moan, “But I’d wait forever to hear the kinds of sounds you make.”

“As if I’d make you wait that long,” Seax purred, pressing their foreheads together and running a hand down her own chest and over the front of her array toward her neglected clit. Ricochet batted her hand away and replaced it with his own, still scissoring her entrance open slowly, rolling the little nub with his thumb in time with the motion. Seax closed her eyes contentedly and rolled her head into Ricochet’s shoulder.

"I was thinking of you," he murmured, "Every time."

"I know," she responded softly.

He rocked his hand into her in a steady, comfortable rhythm, enjoying how relaxed and happy she sounded. She was constantly stressed, constantly working. He appreciated every little moment he could give her.

“Hey!” Seax cried, startled, when Ricochet pulled both his hands away, picked up Seax by the waist and hoisted her onto the desk. The datapad tumbled to the floor, forgotten. Ricochet dipped forward in his chair, kissing the inside of her thighs. Seax gasped as Ricochet nipped at the wedged plating seams where the chrome layers met the thicker Vivanium armour. He breathed a long hot breath over Seax’s cunt before giving it a slow, languid lick from the bottom to the top and then beyond, up over her glowing clit, delighting over the feel of it throbbing under his tongue. Seax’s legs kicked outward needily and she whined, her hands straying to the back of Ricochet’s helmet to push it downward demandingly.

Ricochet chuckled, then dipped his head down and sucked hungrily and sloppily at the weeping mesh between her legs, and Seax let out an open mouthed moan, letting her head fall back against the table, her legs trembling against Ricochet’s shoulders.

“Mm, you’re so good at that,” Seax panted through half-lidded optics. Ricochet hummed appreciatively.

Ricochet buried his tongue in her entrance while Seax mewled appreciatively, bucking her hips forward despite Ricochet’s firm grasp on her thighs.

“Ah- ah- nn, Ricochet, I-” Ricochet pulled his lips away with a wet slurp and Seax whined.

"Come on," he growled into her silicone skin, "I want you to come at least once before I get off." 

She laughed, light like tinkling bells. "What a gentleman."

"No, I'm selfish," he said cheekily, "You're so much sillier after at least one."

She laughed again before her laughter was consumed by moans as he ramped up what he was doing, thrusting his tongue up into her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She gasped into his touch, spinal strut arching off the desk before she clenched her thighs shut tight around his head, climax rolling through her in sharp waves. 

She went slack, panting, and Ricochet sat up, folding his arms across her abdomen with a smug grin. "You're pretty," he told her.

She laughed. "I'm not. You know I'm not. I've got a terrifically unwieldy frame that wasn't designed to be seen uncovered."

"No," he said cooly, tilting his head to the side with fond optics, "You're pretty."

She hummed laughter and reached down to brush her sharp fingers across his cheek. "You're alright."

He laughed. "Did you want to keep going?"

She smiled mischievously. "Oh, yes, well. I think you've earned a little attention yourself."

“That's just what I hoped you'd say,” he purred as he stood and leaned over her, both hands on each side of her head as he cast a dark shadow over her supine form. His cock sprang free like it had been fighting to escape, already beading prefluid at the tip. Behind it she could see his own entrance dripping with fluid, but he was in the mood for something else apparently. “I’ve been waiting to ram you since you left.”

Seax licked her lips and rubbed her clit, devouring Ricochet’s lewd display with her eyes, “I suppose you're well aware I've been waiting for the same thing,” she said, hungrily, before she wrapped her legs around Ricochet's hips and yanked him closer.

Ricochet took his cock in one hand and ran it between the pleated metal folds of Seax's ass, slick and messy, letting it just barely graze the swollen folds of her cunt. Seax whined needily, rolling her hips upward against the throbbing dick begging entrance.

Ricochet laughed. "God, you know, this is the only time I ever get to see you like this?” he told her, teasing the head into the folds and out again while Seax tried to push him in deeper. "Asking for something you want. Knowing you deserve it. You're beautiful when you're vulnerable." She rolled her optics and he snorted again. " _And_ when you aren't."

Ricochet leaned forward, one hand holding his dick steady while he let the other trail up from Seax's waist and over her stomach and chest to caress the ridgelines of her armour plating where they pulled away from her baseform. He pressed a kiss to her lips, sampling the tang of chrome in his mouth, ever hinted with the subtle mix of cleaning solvents she'd drenched herself in before she'd come- not to mention the pine-and-honey scent of that wax she knew he was so fond of.

Ricochet leaned back and lined himself up with Ricochet’s entrance, easing in deliciously slowly. Seax arched her back, moaning, and tightened her talons grip on the lip of the table. Ricochet sunk in to the hilt, before he drew his hips back and snapped back in, hard. Seax gasped, choking on air, but wriggled her hips forward into it anyway. Ricochet set a pace that was fast and brutal for a soldier’s stamina. She had known Ricochet a long time, and knew exactly what he wanted as much as he knew her.

Seax moaned wantonly, mewling and cursing and begging for more as he grasped for purchase on the edge of the desk. Ricochet refused to let up, slamming their hips together with a cacophony of metallic shrieks and screeches.

“Ah- ah- R- Ricochet, I’m going to- I’m close, I’m have to-” Seax gasped, and Ricochet tilted his head so that she could clamp her fangs onto his throat, almost hard enough to bleed, and Ricochet came with a strangled, bitten back cry, filling her with bright blue searing hot biofluid. Seax keened at the overwhelming feeling of fullness and came with a burst of curses and promises before she finally collapsed back, panting. Ricochet leaned over her, barely supporting his own weight on his arms before she pulled him down to lay strutless abreadst her, head against her shoulder. 

"I missed you," he murmured, plating pinging as it cooled.

"I know," she told him, "but you know I can't stay."

"I know."

"And you can't come," she reminded him. Ricochet grimaced sourly.

"I _know._ "

"Hey," Seax said gently, tilting his chin up to look at her, "I always come back to you, don't I? That isn't going to change."

"You can't promise that," he reminded her.

"I like to think I've done pretty well for someone built to do nothing but open my legs," she laughed, "I haven't met anyone I thought could kill me, yet."

"A wonder," the prince mumbled, running a hand down her rebuilt armour, "Nothing made by humans was made to last."

"I got lucky," she smiled, "You found me."

He sat up and leaned over her, optics intent. "And I'll keep finding you. Forever."

She watched him for a moment before glancing away. "You can't promise such a thing and you know it. Think of the scandal. It would ruin everything we've ever worked for."

Ricochet's shoulders sank. "I don't care if we can't tell anyone. It's you and me, Seax. I'm yours. You're mine."

"I'm yours. You're mine," she repeated softly, reverently, "Forever and always."

"Forever," he murmured, setting a knee back on her other side to kneel over her, his cock pressurizing again as he kept their optics locked together. Without looking down he reached between his legs, fumbling blindly to grab his dick and push it up against her entrance again. 

Seax let her legs fall apart silently, staring up at him, lips parted and swollen from kissing. Ricochet pushed in wordlessly, and Seax took a heavy invent, still on the cusp of overstimulated. He rolled his hips slowly without breaking his gaze, burying himself inside her and drawing back so just the head was still inside before he rocked forward again, but he didn't raise his pace beyond languid and earnest, watching her face like a piece of art being painted.

"I'll find you," he repeated.

"That's terribly naive," she whispered, voice trembling.

He pulled her hips flush with his own, rolling into her so deep that the head of his cock bumped against the very end of her channel. She keened, arching her back against the table, at the precipice between pain and pleasure, her clawed hands digging ruts into his armour she would need to buff out for him later. 

"When the war is over, there won't be a single Mechanoid in the 'verse who doesn't know I love you," he said in earnest, rolling his cock back out and slamming in all the way as she cried out, "I'll make sure every wretched politician and worthless bureaucrat knows my choice."

"Ah- they'll want to demote you," she gasped as he continued to plow her with fierce precision.

"Worth it." He tightened his grip on her hips and crushed their lips together. Seax writhed in his hold, optics brimming with lubricant as she trembled. She moaned into his mouth as orgasm wracked her frame, pistons seizing and servos clenching. Her channel tightened, calipers within rippling against Ricochet's cock and trying to milk it for his release, but he grit his teeth and pulled out, jerking himself off onto her waist instead. 

Seax gave him a curious look as her chest heaved, pulling in cool air to flood her overheated systems, dumping steam out of ventilation ports. "What did you do that for?" 

"So I have an excuse to wash it off," he grinned.

She blinked at him and then her faceplate broke apart in a smile as she began laughing. "What, a prince is going to wash a lowly soldier's armour?" 

"And patch her damaged paint job," he murmured into her audial, kissing along her jawline, "Buff out her scratches and treat her to a wax and polish."

Seax was quiet a moment, before she nudged him sit up, leaning over her, foreheads nearly touching. "That isn't necessary."

"You're only on the station for a few days before you go back," he whispered, "Let me treat you right while I can. You know. Like a princess. I love you."

She paused a moment, LED optics glimmering. "Alright."

Ricochet smiled and opened a drawer on his desk, grabbing a cleaning cloth and wiping clean the plating on her waist. He took her hands and helped her stand before ushering her toward his private washracks, eyeing the way her ass shifted as she walked.

The smooth white panels of the washrooms and the harsh lighting within always made Ricochet look terrible, sapped his plating of colour and cast unseemly shadows across his armour. Seax, though, it highlighted like a spotlight, made her usually dull armor glow elegantly. He stepped past her to turn on the water, the stream flowing over both of them, between layers of armor and over tired ball joints.

Seax leaned her face up into the shower flow, optics turning off and enjoying the feeling. Ricochet regarded her form fondly, shapely and scarred and clearly relaxed.

Ricochet let her soak while he retrieved a rag and soaked it in cleaning solvent, dawn-pink and semi-translucent. 

"Ah," she whimpered, startled at his touch against her back. She turned her head toward him, her optics dimmed.

"Just relax," he told her, working the solvent into the layers of metal between her shoulders. She let her optics click off and leaned her head back, sighing as she did. 

Ricochet very carefully and very gently cleaned her body, running his thumb along the length of her spinal strut and into the fold of her ass, and she tilted into the touch, but he moved back up and away. He wrapped his arms around her front, his chest pressed flush with her back as he rubbed circles into her stomach. She flared the pleated layers of dull chrome for him so that he could work in between them, very close to her baseform.

Seax hummed as his hands moved up over her chest armor, now only a smooth bevel of metal where breasts had once been molded. An human fascination he didn't share- organics had many things to appreciate, certainly, he was a big fan of sex and the equipment he used for it, but breasts, unfortunately, he'd never understood the appeal of. Whether she still had stimulating sensors there or not, he wasn't certain, but she seemed to appreciate the attention, at least, laying her head back against his shoulder. 

The rag passed over her neck, his fingers gentle and reverent and she hummed appreciatively, but he moved away again just as quickly. He finally ran the solvent down across her abdomen and between her legs, first kneading the insides of her thighs as she widened her stance needily. His hand pushed the rag up against the warm slit of her cunt, and she whimpered again.

"Surely you can't want to go _again_ ," he laughed.

"Mm," she hummed, "Not now. It still feels nice."

Ricochet pressed a kiss to the side of her face where it lay against his collar strut, cleaning off tacky biofluid. "Later, perhaps." 

"Later," she echoed softly. He pulled away from her to kneel down and clean her slender legs and their powerful pistons. When he rose again she pulled him into a kiss, arms wrapped around his neck, tasting of fresh solvent. 

"I expect you to come back to me again," he reminded her, pulling back just far enough to roll their foreheads against one another.

"I told you," she breathed, "Always."


End file.
